User blog:BFDIFan2002 Animations 2222222/If Craziness Island has Palutena's Guidance?
Pac-Man: ' :'Pit: Wakka wakka wakka wakka wakka. :Palutena: Yes, that's PAC-MAN. He was born in 1980, which means he's one year older than Mario. :Pit: Ohhh! Another industry veteran! :Palutena: His most famous form is shaped like a pizza missing one slice. He has several attacks in this form. :Pit: But the main thing is to avoid him taking a bite out of me. :Palutena: Yes, especially with those wings of yours. :Pit: What do you mean? :Palutena: I bet they'd taste great with a little barbecue sauce. :Pit: OK, enough about that! : :King K. Rool: :Pit: Who's this guy? Talk about your super heavyweight! :Palutena: That's the leader of the Kremlings, King K. Rool. :Pit: Kremlings? :Palutena: A race of crocodile people. :Viridi: I hear they like bananas. Blech... :Pit: But I thought Donkey Kong was the one who liked bananas. :Viridi: I'm pretty sure all mouth-breathing knuckle-draggers like bananas. They're like the litmus test for idiocy. :Pit: I don't know what that means, but I LOVE BANANAS! :Viridi: The prosecution rests! :Palutena: Back to the fight at hand, some attacks will fail to penetrate King K. Rool's large, leathery belly. You might want to consider incorporating more grabs into your battle strategy. Quintus(CI): Pit: Oh My Gosh, It's Quintus Minimus! Avi: Yes! He's is my friend. I played Mario Kart Everyday. Palutena: That's Right! Quintus Minimus. He's love Avsterbone so much. He's tries to get his revenge on BFDIFan2002, because He's making Rip-off Show like Freedom Island, BFDI, and Inanimate Insanity. Viridi: Yeah! And, He's the best, He taken down and give him a copyright strike. Avi: I know, right? Palutena: Yeah, If Avi loses, He's going to rage-quit and crying. Pit: Yeah, Quintus wins this Mario Kart! Avi: Yeah! (Crying) Pit: I lose too, (Sobs) R,r,right?! Hook: Pit: '''Dang. That guy’s sharp. Who is he. '''Palutena: '''That’s hook pit. He’s on of the popular contestants of Craziness Island Season 1. '''Pit: '''Season 1?! Craziness Island. '''Palutena: '''Yep, but sadly his placement wasn’t really that good, but he’s a enjoyable character still. '''Viridi: '''Hook may look weak, but he can pack a punch to you. '''Pit: '''Strong, or not my goal is to defeat him!!!!!! Note: Written by: CrazinessIslandFan2007 '''BFDIFan2002: Pit: Oh! A spiky hair angel! Who are you? Palutena: It's BFDIFan2002. He's created YouTube Account in 2013, He's the creator of Object Shows, And then, He made, Craziness Island. Pit: What's Craziness Island? Palutena: That is called, Craziness Island, He's put OSBU on the hiatus. He's made Episode 1a in Late 2018, And then, Craziness Island is hated. Viridi: And, He's got eliminated in Episode 3. And Then, When He's Rejoins in Episode 13, He's promised. And, Everyone said on the comments, and It's said, Cancel Craziness Island. And, He's got eliminated again in Episode 20. Pit: Oh Yeah! Right! I'll talk to him later! Kool Kenzie: Pit: Hmm... I think It's a Purple Verble, Right? Palutena: No, It's Kool Kenzie. She's the nice contestant to join Craziness Island. Also, She's making RLO87, POE but It's has hiatus just like Kid Icarus has hiatus, and, She's made the reaction videos and lines. Viridi: Yeah. And, She's voice Shape Tweeny from BFTGA and OSBU, but OBSU has take the long hiatus, Hiatus of OSBU is made by BFDIFan2002 just like Kid Icarus does. Pit: I know right? POE and OSBU are taking the long hiatus just like Kid Icarus Series. I know to what should I do! Palutena: Oh, Ok. Carry on. Category:Blog posts